Legend of RWBY
by Phoenix Champion
Summary: After the fall of Beacon and the awakening of Ruby's Silver eyes she finds herself in the world of Fa'diel. With new allies by her side she shall wander and restore this shattered world, and find some old friends, even one's she'd never expect to see again.
1. Welcome to Fa'Diel

**Hello everyone, Phoenix Champion with yet another new story for you all to enjoy.**

 **What? I told you I had a lot idea's I have to go through if you read my other stories.**

 **Anyway, it's another RWBY crossover with yet another of my Favorite Playstation Games, Legend of Mana.**

 **And unlike my other RWBY Crossovers this one will be different, as in this story won't take place in Remnant, rather it will take place in Fa'Diel.**

 **Now then, I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed the game.**

 **[[]]**

[No P.O.V.]

In a small cottage with a yellow roof that seemed to have a tree growing around it a young woman stepped out for some fresh air and stretched.

She had long blonde hair with six straight short white sticks poking out of it with three on each side at the top of her head, she had lightly tanned skin and bright blue eyes, and wore a cloth crossed around her neck and back to cover her breasts and wore a purple open dress that revealed a good portion of her legs, on her wrist and arms she wore detaches sleeves held to the middle of her upper arms by gold bands, on her feet were a pair of slightly curl toed shoes with fur coverings reaching her knee's.

"Ah, a beautiful morning." The woman said happily as she stretched, "Now if only Damien would start waking up in the morning by himself that would be-" The woman cut herself off as she saw someone face don on the ground in front of her.

All she could see of the person was a young female face turned to face her with short black hair with red tips and wearing a bright red cloak, next to her was a large mechanical Scythe.

"Oh goddess are you okay miss?" The woman asked the girl, only to get no response.

Seeing as she couldn't leave the young girl in the dirt she opted to pick her up in her arms, as well as the scythe.

"Jeez, this scythe weigh's almost as much as you." The woman said turning around and kicking her door open.

It was a small house with the living room tied to the kitchen, with a small library in a separate room, as well as a staircase going upstairs, which is right where the woman was going.

Once the woman reached the top of the stairs she reached a bedroom with that was rather neatly organized and had a potted cactus in the corner by a table, said cactus had two arms, a pink flower on top, and a tan face contrasting sharply with it's green body.

The woman set the scythe on a pillar which had a collection of leaves bound up and hung from a hook on the pillar and went over to the bunk bed built into the wall and it's current occupant.

A young man with wild blonde hair covered by a red sock-like hat that had five light blue plumes pinned to the front, he wore a red sleeveless vest over a bronze chest piece, and wore full cloth gloves over his arms that were also secured to his upper arms by gold bands, on his hip was a very short blue hip cape made of think enough leather that is wouldn't flutter easily, and a pair of ridiculously baggy pant's that held tight to the waist, and shoes that had a slight toe curl.

The woman gently shift the young girl in her arms so that she was slung over her shoulder before violently grabbing the young mans boot and throwing him out of the bed.

"WHAA!" The young man shouted as he was thrown partway across the room before recovering in a roll with his hand poised by his hip to draw a sword that wasn't there, "Flora? What the hell was that about?"

"Damien make your lazy ass useful and get the first aid kit over there." The woman, Flora, said putting the young girl she held into the bed.

The young man, Damien, nodded and grabbed a small box from a shelf, "Who is that? And where did she come from?" Damien asked.

"I don't know, she doesn't have any injuries so she's just unconscious." Flora said opening the box.

Right then and there the girl shut up out of the bed shouting, "PYRRHA!" The girl shouted.

"Guess I didn't need the smelling salts." Flora said grabbing a small pink object from the case and turning to the young girl, "Hey, calm down miss. You're okay." Flora said.

The young girl looked at Flora in surprise, "Um... Who are you?" The Girl asked.

"Flora Steele, and the sock head back there is my brother Damien." Flora said.

"HEY!" Damien shouted.

"Here, eat this, it should make you feel better." Flora said holing out a small pink candy, which the young girl took, unwrapped, and popped it into her mouth.

"Wow, this is good, and I feel so much better." The girl said, "What is this? Oh, sorry I forgot to introduce myself, my Name's Ruby Rose."

"Well Ruby, that was a Gumdrop, it's a special candy with healing properties." Flora said.

"Man, wish they had these in Beacon's infirmary, would have made visit's during training accidents much more enjoyable." Ruby said.

"Where's Beacon?" Damien asked inferring that Beacon was a place.

"It's the biggest building in Vale, except for the CCT." Ruby said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Now, Damien was a smart guy, so he could notice an inconsistency in the fact that the city of Vale, never had showed up in Fa'Diel beforehand, "Ruby, what's the name of the world?" Damien asked.

"Remnant, duh." Ruby said.

Flora took on the same worried look as Damien, "Ruby, this isn't Remnant, this world is called Fa'Diel." Flora said.

"W-what!? Bu-bu- but- but-" Ruby stammered.

"Ruby, calm down a moment okay?" Damien asked walking over to the young girl, "Can you tell me the last thing you remember?"

Ruby then told them all about the fall of Beacon, the attack's by monsters called Creatures of Grimm, A terrorist organization known as the White Fang, and a woman called Cinder killing Pyrrha.

"And when you saw Pyrrha die you're vision went white?" Damien confirmed.

"Yeah." Ruby said sadly.

"Tell you what Ruby, why don't you have a look around the place, and after breakfast we'll do what we can to help you get home." Flora said.

"You'd do that for me?" Ruby asked, "But we barely know each other."

"Like that means anything to my and my brother." Flora said, "You're scythe is by the pillar with Lil' Cactus's diary on it, feel free to grab it whenever you want, and head on down to the library so you can learn a bit more about Fa'Diel."

"Crescent Rose!" Ruby shouted jumping out of bed and dashing at super speed to the scythe, leaving a trail of Rose petal's behind.

"Whoa, how the hell did you do that?" Damien asked.

"It's my semblance." Ruby said.

"Over breakfast you're telling us about the mechanics of your world." Damien said, getting a nod from Ruby and the three of them left the room.

Once it was empty Lil' Cactus climbed out of his pot and using his root like legs ran over to the leaf notebook and began writing on it with a pencil.

[]

During breakfast Ruby told the Steele siblings all about Remnant, Dust, Aura, Semblance, and even about how a lot of weapons worked.

After that the trio stepped outside only to bump into a small child-like figure that was covered in large leaves, a Sproutling.

"Hello there, I'm a Sproutling." The Sproutling said, "Did you know the world can be shaped by your imagination?"

"Yeah, it can sometimes." Damien replied.

"Here, this is the town of Domina." The Sproutling said handing over a pile of colorful blocks, they made a shape of a house and the blocks felt like they were glued together.

"Uh... What?" Ruby asked.

"The Mana goddess sealed dozens of Fa'diels parts into artifact's like this, only a few special people can restore the part of the world these sealed parts once they find the right artifact." The Sproutling explained.

"Oooohhh." Ruby said.

Damien closed his eyes and focused on the blocks until they faded into colorful light, "Domina has been restored." Damien said.

"Well then, let's go everyone." Flora said as she held up her spear while handing Damien his Two Handed Sword.

[Domina]

A young man with blond hair wearing a hoodie and jeans with a white breast plate on his chest woke up on a small bench in a wooden building, next to him was a sword and shield.

"What the- Where am I, what happened?" The boy asked.

"Oh, you're awake, that's good." Said a young, blue haired girl that seemed to have fairy wings on her back, a pair of antennae on her head and a red cloth on the beck of her head , "My name's Rachel, what's yours?"

"Jaune, Jaune Arc." The boy said.

 **[[]]**

 **Well everyone, that's it for this chapter, don't know when this will update again, but I will enjoy updates.**

 **See you all then.**


	2. The Lost Princess

**Hello everyone, I'm here with another chapter of Legend of RWBY.**

 **And in this chapter we will enter the town of Domina, and go through the first quest of the game.**

 **Oh and reunite with Jaune, that too.**

 **Anyway let's get on with the chapter, also this story will mainly be in third person so keep that in mind.  
**

 **[[]]**

[Domina, with Ruby]

"We're here." Damien said as he, Flora and Ruby stood atop the hill overlooking the small village of Domina.

"I thought you said Domina was close." Ruby said, "That was a whole days travel!"

"It wasn't that bad." Flora said, "Come on let's have a look around."

Ruby nodded and the three of them walked down the hill to the main entrance of Domina, where they saw an unexpected sight.

A man wearing a green cap that extended into a green cape wearing a shirt that revealed his chest and puffy pants with a sword in a very decorated sheathe was walking away from a shorter person with a giant onion covering most of his face and was basically wearing a blue cloth sack and red shoes holding a crude spear.

"Hey, can I at least get your name!" He shorter figure asked, causing the taller one to stop.

"... Elazul." The man said before continuing into the tavern.

"Yeesh, what a jerk." the shorter one said turning around.

"I wonder what that was about?" Ruby asked.

"Let's head to the tavern to find out." Damien said.

"Alright then." Ruby running up ahead to the tavern, only to have to door slam in to her face.

"OW!" Ruby cried as she fell over.

"Oh sorry, can you move aside please, it's important to share." Said a voice coming from the now open door.

The best way to describe the man that opened it is a fat, anthropomorphic rabbit wearing a green poncho and hat a hat tied to his back.

"Watch it jerk, you're the one who slammed the door in her face." Flora scolded helping Ruby up and moving her out of the way.

The rabbit man didn't say anything as he continued on his way.

"Jackass." Flora said when he was gone.

[]

The trio entered the tavern where they saw (And heard) Elazul shouting at a blue haired girl with fairy wings.

"What's going on down there?" the voice of someone Ruby's knows well asked as Jaune stepped onto the first floor.

"JAAAAAUUUNNNNEEE!" Ruby shouted at the top of her lungs and made a dash for her friend.

"Ruby!?" Jaune shouted just before he had the wind knocked out of him by Ruby's bone crushing hug.

"Jaune I'm glad you're okay, I thought it was just me here." Ruby squealed.

"I'm fine, Ruby." Jaune said, "But... What about Pyrrha?"

Ruby's enthusiasm died in an instant, "I'm sorry, I wasn't fast enough." Ruby cried.

Jaune was silent for a moment, "It's fine Ruby, you did your best." Jaune finally said.

"Hey Ruby." Damien said approaching, "Flora and I had a chat with the Elazul guy, turns out an important friend of his is missing and Flora agreed to help him." Then Damien looked at Jaune, "You're... Jaune Arc right?"

"Uh... yeah, I guess Ruby told you about me." Jaune said.

"Yeah, you want to come along and help us with this?" Damien asked.

"Sure." Jaune said nodding and grabbing Crocea Mors.

[]

The group of five stood at the hill top three of the five had arrived at entering Domina, Damien holding a jade colored egg the size of his head.

Damien closed his eyes and the egg vanished very quickly, "The Mekiv Caverns have been restored." He said.

"Then lets go, now." Elazul said.

"Yeesh, what stick got shoved up that guy's ass?" Flora asked.

But Ruby noticed something about Elazul that she didn't notice before.

A perfectly round Lapis Lazuli imbedded over his heart.

So while they were traveling Ruby walked up to Elazul, "Umm... Excuse me, Mister Elazul?" Ruby asked.

"Yes?" Elazul asked.

"What's with the umm..." Ruby asked trying to think of the right way to word her question.

"The Lapis Lazuli in my heart?" Elazul assumed, "I'm a Jumi, we're a race that cores of jewels or similar rare ores. It's basically our heart."

"Oh... so, shouldn't you be trying to protect it or something?" Ruby asked.

"A Jumi's core can sense the presence of other Jumi through their cores, should one be covered it becomes much harder for the cores to sense one another." Elazul explained flatly.

"Oh... that's a good reason." Ruby said.

"What's your name kid?" Elazul asked.

"Ruby Rose." Ruby said.

"If you hadn't asked me about Jumi cores I would have assumed you'd be a Jumi with a name like that. The names of many Jumi are a bit of a play on the type of ore that our core is." Elazul said.

"Oh boy, my sister would have a field day if she meets a Jumi, she find's any kind of pun funny." Ruby groaned slowing back down to Jaune.

[]

The quintet of warriors arrived in the Mekiv caverns, where they saw the Onion headed warrior had somehow managed to beat them there.

Elazul stepped ahead of the group, his core flashing brightly for a moment, "I can sense Pearl, she's nearby." He said.

"Then let's not waste any time." Damien said as he lead the group through the upper path of the first fork in the cave.

The group soon ran into a trio of large red bats with big eyes, Bloodsuckers.

"Let's take care of these so we can get to Pearl." Elazul said drawing his sword.

Before anyone else could do anything three large bangs filled the cavern and the three Bloodsuckers burst into feathers, oddly enough.

The three residents of Fa'Diel turned to see Ruby holding Crescent Rose in it's rifle mode, with the muzzle smoking, "What? You wanted them gone fast." Ruby said.

"Such a strange weapon." Damien said.

"Ruby you should probably save your ammo, we can't exactly buy more seeing as I never saw a gun in Domina." Jaune said.

"Oh... I guess that's true." Ruby said shifting Crescent Rose into a scythe.

The group continued onward encountering two more Bloodsuckers and a large blue crab called a Pincher Crab, three three monsters didn't last long.

Not too long after clearing out those monsters they encountered a creature called a Poto, which had a tiny grey body with a pointed head and a parasaur crest on it's head.

Following one last tunnel they encountered more Bloodsuckers and a walking mushroom like creature the can throw it''s top called a Mushboom.

Finally they made it to a shorter tunnel that was occupied by someone.

A red haired woman with her hair tied in two different places on the side of her head, gravity seemingly failing to do it job in bringing the hair down, she also wore purple boots and a long green dress.

Ruby, and Jaune easily got a bad feeling about this girl.

"Pearls up ahead." The woman said as the group approached, "You should probably hurry if you want to save her."

"Who are you? How do you know Pearl!?" Elazul demanded drawing his sword.

The woman ignored her and turned to the remaining four, "You probably should hang around his kind too long, you might get turned to stone." The woman said.

Elazul gasped while the other four looked confused, "You have any idea what she's talking about Ruby?" Jaune asked.

The woman raised an eyebrow at Ruby's name, but before anyone could say anything something else cut through the silence.

"AAAHHH!" A woman's shout was heard coming form the next room.

"Pearl!" Elazul called out rushing down the tunnel, the other four following along.

"Interesting..." The woman said to herself before she tossed a grappling hook to a stalactite and pulled herself away.

[]

[OST Legend of mana: Pain of the Universe]

The five warriors ran into the room only to quickly stop and duck as a massive pickaxe over twice their size made of some kind of skull flew over their heads before it started going backwards like a boomerang and being caught by a massive purple furred ape-like creature.

This was Du'Inke.

Everyone drew their weapon as Du'Inke swung it's pickaxe at the group.

Jaune ducked under the swing as everyone ran in different directions to avoid the attack.

Damien, who had run forward to dodge the attack, was the closest to Du'Inke and as such landed the first attack of the fight with his 2 handed Sword striking the ape's side.

Ruby and Flora joined in the attack at the same time with Flora leaping up and stabbing Du'Inke in the back with her spear and Ruby using her Semblance to dash across the area landing quick slashes on the ape.

Du'Inke then raised his pickaxe and slammed it on the ground, causing the cavern to tremble and making stalactite fall to the ground.

"Move!" Elazul called grabbing Jaune and pulling him back.

"Thank's" Jaune said before he charged forward at the exposed ape.

Elazul eyed Jaune for a moment before closing his eyes and focusing his energy into his weapon.

Line's of blue and yellow mana filled the air, focusing on his sword before they faded, and Elazul suddenly shot toward Du'Inke and slashed, when the slash connected a beam of blue energy shot out as Du'Inke was sent tumbling back from the sheer force of the attack.

Du'Inke slowly stood up huffing tiredly before taking a deep breath and letting out a large breath at the group.

Everyone dodged except for Damien, who found himself encased in a snowman, complete with stick arms, bucket hat, and carrot nose.

Du'Inke huffed tiredly as he raised his pickaxe, only to let out one last groan as he fell over backwards, causing another quake in the cave that caused stalactite to fall and bury the ape.

[End OST]

Everyone put there weapons away at that sight, Ruby and Jaune cringing at the death of the ape, getting crushed is not a pretty way to go.

"Pearl, where are you?" Elazul asked as his core flashed again.

This time a pale white flash caught the attention of the others as a blonde haired girl wearing a long white dress with red trim stepped out nervously from a cluster of stalacmite.

"Elazul." Pearl said in relief.

"Pearl, are you hurt?" Elazul asked.

"No, I'm fine." Pearl said.

Elazul sighed in relief before his gaze hardened, "What were you doing here?"

"I... I was thinking, and the I started to wander... and then I got lost." Pearl admitted.

"Pearl, I told you not to think so hard." Elazul scolded.

"Hey lay off her!" Ruby shouted, causing Pearl to jump.

"Who are these people?" Pearl asked.

"Just some people who helped me find you." Elazul said, "Come on, let's get back to Domina."

"Okay." Pearl said nodding.

Elazul turned around and began walking away as Pearl walked up to the rest of the group, "Thank you for your help, here, this isn't much but I want you to have it." Pearl said handing Damien a eye made of stone and a lamp shaped like a purple closed flower pointing downward.

The Artifact's Stone Eye and Firefly Lamp respectively.

"You're welcome." Jaune said.

"Pearl!" Elazul called stopping.

"Coming!" Pearl shouted back before following her fellow Jumi.

"Well that was interesting." Jaune said.

"It certainly was, anyway, let's head back to our home and rest up a bit, Lil' Cactus would like to hear this story." Flora said walking away.

"And Jaune, I need to talk to you about your fighting style a bit when we get back." Damien said.

"Aw man." Jaune moped.

"It's okay Jaune." Ruby said patting the Huntsman in trainings back.

 **[[]]**

 **Alright everyone, that's the chapter for today.**

 **Now I'll say this, the story this will follow will be roughly the same as the play through of LoM I'm playing right now (Minus my Egg/Spirit hunts and extensive grinding sessions)**

 **Anyway I'll see you all in my next update.**


	3. Niccolo's Business Unusual

**Hello people, and welcome to another chapter of Legend of RWBY**

 **This time our group of goes to another area, the Luon Highway.**

 **I won't say much more than that so enjoy the chapter.**

 **[[]]**

Damien awoke that night to hear the sound of metal striking wood, "The hell's going on out there?" He asked himself getting out of his bed and tiptoeing past a sleeping Ruby who was in a sleeping bag. He noticed that Jaune's sleeping bag was empty, "Now I see." He said to himself.

Damien walked outside and followed the sound of clashing steel to the barn on the west side of his home, where he saw Jaune striking away at a dummy he had set up.

"Jaune, training's done for the day." Damien said.

Jaune stopped swinging his sword slowly before lowering his head, "I was such an idiot." Jaune said, mostly to himself, "I was so focused on winning the heart of someone else I failed to notice I had someone in love with me right in front of my eyes, not until it was too late to save her."

Damien closed his eyes as Jaune began to cry, "Jaune, I understand how you feel." Damien said, "It's hard to lose someone you love, no matter how long that love lasted."

"You lose someone too?" Jaune asked.

Damien nodded, "My mom, she got sick and passed away in her sleep."

"What about your dad?" Jaune asked.

"He died of a different sickness years before." Damien admitted, "Flora and I have practiced some extreme health regulations with our food so we don't have the same death."

Jaune kept silent, "Jaune, don't mope around like this okay, I doubt Pyrrha would want you to feel this way about yourself." Damien said.

"I guess." Jaune said.

"Good enough for now. Now get to sleep, we're heading back out for Domina first thing in the morning." Damien said.

[]

The four arrived in Domina in the early morning, "We never got to check out the market place." Flora said suddenly, "I hear there's a fortune teller there that's remarkably accurate in her predictions."

"Really sis? The fortune teller?" Damien asked.

"Actually I need to restock our food supply at home, the extra guest's are taking down our food supply rather fast." Flora added.

"Eh heh heh, Sorry." Ruby said sheepishly.

"Oh don't worry Ruby, I don't mind, you and Jaune there really need the help." Flora said.

The four headed to the northern part of the village, where Jaune actually split up fom the group and found himself standing in front of the fortune teller.

She was a young woman holding a thin pipe, her hair was literally a massive bunch of grapes that complimented the grape like attire on her arms that were extremely puffed up, she wore a blue dress. But the most interesting thing Jaune noticed about her was that she stood in a large basket filled with large fruit.

"Hello there sir." The fortune teller said, "Are you here to get your fortune told?"

"Yes ma'am." Jaune said.

"That'll be 10 Lucre, I'm saving up for retirement so nothing less." The Fortune teller said putting her pipe away and holding out her hand.

Damien had given Jaune a small handful of Lucre for his own use and Jaune felt he might as well see just how amazing this person is, "Sure miss..." Jaune said handing her the money.

"Meimei." The fortune teller said taking the money and dropping it in her basket, lost among the fruit., "Stand back please."

Jaune nodded as stepped back, suddenly Meimei and the basket began to spin around very quickly before she and the basket stopped, the fruit rolling around a bit longer before Meimei picked up a pineapple.

"Hmm... It says 'Love has not been lost to thee.' Huh, now that's an unexpected one." Meimei said, "Well, that's the thing about fortunes, you have to figure out their real meaning on your own."

"Thanks." Jaune said with a smile.

Jaune rejoined the group when he noticed an extra person in said group.

"Uh... isn't that the fat rabbit that knocked Ruby over last time you guys were here?" Jaune asked.

"My name's Niccolo, and I'm sure I apologized to the young lady when that happened." The rabbit said.

"Yeah, but it didn't sound that way." Flora said, "Let's just visit that Teapo guy you were talking about."

"Uhh... what am I missing?" Jaune asked.

"Well we kinda ran into Niccolo here when Flora was shopping and somehow he twisted the conversation into a conversation about bandit's on a highway and Damien agreed to help Niccolo take care of them." Ruby explained.

"Oh." Jaune said.

[]

The group went over to a small house that was connected to a weapons shop (Which much to Ruby's horror was filled with weapons made of only bronze, the shop keeper barely managed to keep Ruby from going on a rant at how terrible bronze made a material for a weapon by explaining that they had a realtively low income rate.)

In the house they found Niccolo's intended customer.

It was a tall, blue and white, living teapot. Seriously that the best way to describe him. **[That is the best way I can actually describe him, you want a better image to look at the google him, you're on the internet right now so you've got no excuse really]**

Teapo looked right at Niccolo "'Ello Niccolo, what bring you 'ere today?" Teapo asked.

"I've actually got something new to sell, this." Niccolo said holding out... a small, old wagon wheel.

"Niccolo, that's just an ol' wagon wheel." Teapo said.

Niccolo sighed and turned around, "Yeah, you're right, it's just an ordinary old wheel." Niccolo said, a glint in his eternally closed eye.

"Now 'old on there Niccolo, I never said it was ordinary, even I can tell that. I'll take it." Teapo said.

Fast as lighting Niccolo turned around, "500,000 Lucre." Niccolo said, causing the four bystanders to suddenly start choking on their own spit that failed to make a spittake.

"Niccolo! i think your eye's are too big for your 'ead, it may nit be an ordinary wheel but it clearly isn't that much." Teapo tried to reason.

"500,000 Lucre. Until then... Damien can use it, free of charge." Niccolo said shoving the wheel into Damien's arms before trundling out.

"Uh... what just happened?" Ruby asked.

[]

Damien subtly used the old wheel, which was actually an artifact, to restore the Luon Highway and the group made their way there.

Upon arriving the group took in the sight of the highway, void of grass, a dirt path lined with countless stones, and occasional dead tree's.

And Pearl.

"Pearl?" Ruby asked approaching the Jumi, "What are you doing here?"

"AH!" Pearl shouted jumping, "Oh, it's just you Ruby, Elazul told me you names. Anyway, I was just thinking... and then I wandered off again." Pearl then began to look around, "Where am I anyway?" She asked.

"You're on the Luon Highway." Ruby said.

"A highway?" Pearl asked a little shocked, "I see... well, maybe I should go... this way." Pearl muttered walking in the direction the group came from.

The group shrugged a bit before they went down the highway, the first monsters they encountered were Lullabuds, blue and orange plant creatures that walked with four vine's acting as feet and had one vine to whip opponents.

The highway wasn't very long, but was littered with monster, eventually the group reached a fork in road, where they saw someone else standing, looking down the southern path.

She was an anthropomorphic cat, wearing a blue garb over most of her body with gold trim her shoes were open toed to reveal claws at he end of her toes, in her hands was a pair of nunchucks

"Hello." Jaune said walking up the her.

The woman looked over to Jaune, "Hello." She said before looking up the the rest of the group, "Are you all here to see the Wisdom?" She asked.

"I plan to visit the Wisdom." Damien said, "However I have a prior engagement but I'll still return after that is finished."

"I see, so am I but... I'm afraid of what I'll hear." The woman said.

"Oh my, what a cute tail." Niccolo said.

The woman growled at Niccolo, which made him back off.

"Well, we'll see you later!" Ruby said cheerfully before the group walked off.

The woman looked at the leaving group, "I can do this." She said to herself taking a step forward, before turning around and beginning to leave, "But not right now."

[]

Soon the group of five found their way to a blocked off section of the highway guarded by a pair of Chobin Hoods, which were basically anthro rodents shorter than a person wearing brown and green hoods holding bows.

"Hold it!" One of them shouted.

"You want to pass you need to pay." The second said.

"Yeah, Cash, Cash, Cash, Cash." The first one added.

"These guy's are money crazy, it makes me sick." Niccolo said.

"Weren't you the one who tried to charge 500,000 Lucre for a wheel?" Flora asked.

Niccolo didn't answer as Damien tossed ahead... a Gumdrop.

"GRRRR." The first growled.

"You think you can make fun of us!" The second shouted.

"Boss! Come crush these fools!" The first shouted.

The two were then send flying off the cliff side by their boss.

The creature was as big as Du'Inke, but looked like a combination of mantis and beetle and stood upright with it's two scythe like claws looking as if they were made of metal. This was a Mantis Ant

"That's a big bug." Jaune said drawing Crocea Mors

[OST: Pain of the Universe]

"Get ready!" Damien shouted drawing his sword, as Flora pulled her spear out, Ruby unfolded Crescent Rose, and Niccolo put up his fists.

The Mantis ant spun one of it's blades before slashing down at the group, everyone dodged out of the way save for Damien, who blocked the attack with his greatsword.

Niccolo ran up to the distracted bug and threw two jab's with his fists before jumping back so Ruby could slash past the Mantis ant, causing it to buckle it's leg.

The Mantis ant then swung it's arm wide to create space before flying past everyone and slamming it's blade onto the ground strong enough to create a shock wave.

Flora pole vaulted over the shock wave and stabbed her spear into the monster's shoulder, causing it to let out a loud screech as it tried to shake off Flora, it knew it couldn't use it's scythe unless it wanted to risk losing it's arm.

Jaune ran in and jammed Crocea Mors into the ant's leg, distracting it very well and letting Niccolo punch the blade in even deeper.

Then Damien ran up and slashed the Mantis ant in the back with a powerful blow.

Suddenly the Mantis ant froze as white light-like engery began to pour from it's body as it's exoskeleton cracked.

Then it exploded.

[End Music]

"Whoa!" Jaune and Ruby shouted as they were the closest.

"Not bad at all, now for me to make you guy's very rich." Niccolo said reaching into his pouch, "Let's see, And Iron Pot, A Tako Bug, and a Greenball bun. Normally 3,000 Lucre, but you can have it for 300." Niccolo said.

Next thing Damien knew he was holding the items while Niccolo tossed 300 Lucre in his hand, "What the-!?" He cried out.

"And just as a little bonus, have these, on the house." Niccolo said placing a odd lantern that had a flame floating around two clay crescents, and a black face-shaped medallion.

"Smile." Niccolo said before running off.

"What just happened?" Damien asked.

"I have no idea." Flora said, "Let's just get back home."

 **[[]]**

 **Well everyone that was Niccolo's Business Unusual.**

 **Next chapter will be dialogue, and two (Rather Short) Quest's for you all to enjoy.**

 **See if you can guess which.**


	4. Little Sorcerers & Monster Corral

**Hello everyone, I'm back with yet another chapter of Legend of RWBY, now then it's time we do a bit of a double quest seeing as the two I'm about to write are really short quests.**

 **One of them will be rather different from the original and I'll point that out at the end of the chapter.**

 **Until then enjoy the chapter.**

 **[[]]**

"Ugh." Jaune groaned as a series of loud bangs came from the first floor, waking everyone up.

"Some one turn off the alarm..." Ruby muttered.

"Damien get the door." Flora groaned.

"Fine..." Damien grumbled rolling out of the bed, "Who in the name of the Mana Goddess is doing here so early?"

Damien opened the door to see the purple pelican that ran the Fa'Diel postal service standing at the door.

"Sorry to bother you so early, but e have a bit of a situation in Domina." The Pelican said.

"Yeah? What?" Damien asked not so sleepy or iritated."

"Someone's brought around a collection of evil looking pumpkins and have taken over the hill on the eastern edge of Domina, and their interfering with my mail duty." The Pelican said.

"I'll take a look at it." Damien said, "Just let me wake up the rest of the household."

"Okey doke." The Pelican said before walking off.

Damien then sighed, "So much for sleeping in." He mumbled.

[]

Flora was irritated, "Whoever's behind these stupid pumpkins is going to get a lesson taught to them by my foot going up their ass." Flora growled as the group returned to Domina.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Jaune asked Damien.

"When she get's a night's sleep in her bed without getting woken up." Damien said.

"I'm gonna feel sorry for whoever is behind these pumpkins." Ruby said.

Flora made a beeline directly for the east hill of Domina, even the two performers by the fountain, a Monkey in a circus outfit juggling balls and a man who looked like he was fused with a phonograph stopped their performance and got out of the way of Flora.

"I think someone is going to die." Damien said rushing over to his sister as they started up the hill.

[]

The group reached the top of the hill to see it was completely covered in Jack o' Lanturns, including one large enough to compete for a world record.

However there were two people already there.

First as a purple hair young boy wearing a green robe that was way too big for him, in his hands was a frying pan.

The other was an older purple haired girl with her hair done up in a ponytail and was wearing a short red dress, holding a broomstick in her hands.

"MWAHAHA!" The boy laughed, trying to sound evil, "Soon we will rule the world, with you by my side as brother and sister!"

"With pumpkins?" The girl replied, causing the boy to falter as if he were moving.

"Come on sis, let's enjoy the moment with this." The boy complained.

"You know, I kinda feel a little bad about wanting to pummel these two." Flora said much calmer now.

"Finally she calms down." Damien called out, oddly enough the two children ahead were having a bit of a sibling spat and didn't notice.

"There... just a couple of kids." Jaune said putting Crocea Mors back in it's sheath.

"I kinda feel like I just approached a Saturday morning villain." Ruby admitted.

Flora stepped forward with her spear ready, the training guard capped over the spear tip.

The young boy instantly turned around, "Halt!" The boy shouted, "Kneel before Bud the Malignant!"

"Seriously, Saturday morning villain right there." Ruby muttered to Jaune, who nodded in agreement.

"How about no." Flora said sternly, almost like an irrtated mother.

"So be it, Lisa, help me out here." The boy, Bud apparently, called.

"Why don't you get your pumpkins to do it?" Lisa asked, even though she lifted up her broom.

"I'm gonna teach you brats a lesson for attempting world domination." Flora said lunging forward and suddenly clonking Bud on the head, sending the kid straight to the ground.

"Owie..." Bud groaned.

Lisa looked at her brother before sighing and putting her broom away, "Sorry about my little brother, he's a bit of a prankster." She said.

"What are you children doing here anyway?" Damien asked.

"We used to go to Geo's school of Magic, so we could learn to be great sorcerers like our dad, but then died from an experiment's accident." Lisa said, "We honestly couldn't stay in Geo after that, it just hurt so much living there. Then my brother here decided to try to take over the world to prove he's a great sorcerer... YOu can kinda see how that went."

"I kinda know how you feel." Ruby said walking up to Lisa, "I lost my mom when I was a child."

"Yeah... I actually never knew my mom, she died during childbirth." Lisa said.

That's when Bud finally stood up, "Whoa, you're really strong." Bud said to Flora, "Please, make me your apprentice."

Flora looked at Bud, then to Lisa, "Alright, you can stay with us, I think there are a couple beds just the right size for you two in the attic." She finally said.

"Yes!" Bud cheered raising his frying pan in the air.

"But first!" Flora shouted catching Bud and Lisa's attention, "You two brought these Pumpkin's here, you two are getting them out of here. It's messing with the postal service."

"Right away!" Bud said walking over to a Pumpkin and lifted it up, "Uh... what should I do with it?" He asked.

"Whatever get's rid of them." Flora said tapping her foot.

"Thanks for taking us in." Lisa said to Flora.

"No problem, but there are still pumpkins to clear out!" Flora called.

[]

It took the rest of the day, but Bud and Lisa managed to clear out all the pumpkins, although everyone had to pitch in to get rid of the giant pumpkin.

After that the group of six made their way home.

"This place is so cool." Bud awed.

"It's very cozy." Lisa agreed.

"I'm glad you like it." Damien said, "I think there are a couple of tomes from when Mom went to Geo's Magic academy in the library, you two may not be enrolled in a school but you still need to learn if you're gonna be good sorcerers."

"Awwww..." Bud groaned.

[]

Later on Ruby, Damien, and Flora returned to Domina, Jaune staying behind to make sure Bud and Lisa were growing accustomed to the household.

Their initial plan was to buy some more food for Bud and Lisa to eat when they left the house as they didn't feel right taking the siblings on adventure's into dangerous area's just yet.

However that plan was taken off the path when the Onion head man walked up to the trio, "Hey, you three are adventurer's aren't you?" The guy asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Damien asked.

"My name's Duelle, and I've got something I think you all might be interested in." The onion headed man said.

"Okay, what is it?" Flora asked.

"Follow me." Duelle said.

[]

Duelle lead the group to the east side of Domina at the base of the cliff where they encountered the twins and saw what Duelle was talking about.

Three egg's stood there, yes, stood.

The first had furry feet sticking out of the bottom, as well as a little tail and a crack on the front that looked like a fanged mouth.

The second egg had little wing like protrusions as well as taloned feet and a little beak on the front.

The third egg was different from the others, it had no feet, but had two jagged yellow lines that pushed out of the normal egg shape, it even lifted open but still prevented people from seeing inside.

"Monster eggs." Duelle said, "Beast, Avian, and Poltergeist to be exact."

"Whoa, you almost never see monster egg's this far out." Flora said, "Much less a poltergeist egg of all things."

"You guy's want to catch them?" Duelle asked.

"Yes." Flora and Damien said in synch.

"Uh... wouldn't that be kinda dangerous?" Ruby asked.

"Not at all, just try not to step on them." Duelle said, "Here, you can use this to bait the monster, after its eaten it's likely to fall asleep for a moment and that's when you grab them." Duelle then handed Flora a cluster of grapes shaped like a bell, Damien got a lemon shaped like a squid with tentacles, and Ruby as given a strawberry shaped like a dice, it even had seeds aligned to look like numbers on a die.

The trio of heroes set the food items down in the open and hid in bushes that were close to the fruit.

The eggs somehow not only wandered over to the fruit, but managed to eat the food somehow and soon fell asleep.

Then the three heroes jumped out of the bushes and grabbed the eggs, startling the eggs into waking up before they started to quickly settle down.

Damien grabbed the Avian Egg, Flora grabbed the Beast Egg, and Ruby grabbed the Poltergeist Egg.

"Whoopdie doo~ To the Corral I go!" The familiar voice of the pelican called before she suddenly appeared and swiped the eggs from the trio and flew off.

"Wha- Hey!" Ruby cried out.

"Don't worry, the eggs will be delivered to the monster barn at you place, come on, let's head there and I'll show you." Duelle said.

[]

"You mean you guy's picked up monster eggs?" Jaune asked the group as they all gathered in the barn, Ruby hugging the poltergeist egg that gravitated toward her.

"Oh don't worry, when the eggs hatch here they'll feel the mana here isn't that of a hostile environment and won't start acting hostile to anything that isn't hostile to you." Duelle said, then he took a look around the barn, "This place is huge, you could fit ten monsters in here comfortable."

"So we just stick around 'till they hatch?" Ruby asked.

"Pretty much." Duelle said.

[]

Over the next few days the trio who had collected eggs had spend most of their day's with said egg until one day.

"They hatched!" Ruby shouted seeing eggshells in the barn.

Almost immediately they heard a sound.

"Wark!" A high pitched sound called from the barn.

Soon a large yellow bird with a body built like an ostrich, but with a short neck ran out of one of the stalls and ran up to Damien before butting him lightly.

"Aww... A Chocobo." Damien cooed.

Soon after a small yellow body with tall ears, and a purple tail and two buck teeth sticking out of it's mouth hopped out of it's stall and hopped toward Flora.

"Ohhhhh... A Rabite, it's soooooo cute~" Flora cooed picking the bunny up and hugging it.

"Where's the egg I found though?" Ruby cried out.

Only to have her eyes covered by a pair of white gloves, causing Ruby to yelp and jump, then spin around to see her monster out of it's egg.

It was a slightly curved, floating sword with an eyeball right smack in it's guard, off to the side were a pair of floating hands that looked like gloves, one of which pulled out a small rag from out of nowhere and quickly rubbed it's blade to a shine.

"So cool..." Ruby awed.

"That's a Dainslaif Ruby, a living sword, talk about lucky." Damien said.

"That's so true." Ruby said trying to figure out how to hug her monster pet without getting cut by accident.

 **[[]]**

 **Well everyone that's the chapter.**

 **Now something I should tell you about the monster corral event.**

 **It is actually possible to get the Chocobo as an alternate pet.**

 **You simply need to have a Save file for Final Fantasy 8 and have a save for the Legend of Mana file you're playing and you'll start with a pet Chocobo instead of a Rabite.**

 **The Dainslaif you can't get at the start, plain and simple, but you can find Poltergeist egg's in the Chamber of Fate in the Tower of Leires, or in the boss area of the Junkyard, pick your poison there.**

 **Anyway next chapter is another double quest, more of the convenience factor instead of length though.**


	5. Wisdom of Gaeus & Mana Orchard

**Hello everyone, time for some more Legend of RWBY.**

 **This time our heroes meet the first Wisdom and acquire a very useful in-game item.**

 **So seriously the item you get for this quest is scary useful, at the cost of an equipment slot.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **[[]]**

The group of four, plus their pet's wandered back into Domina once more, this time to stock up of food for the pet monsters to eat.

"How can Sharp eat exactly? She doesn't even have a mouth." Ruby asked pointing to her Dainslaif.

"I'm not exactly sure Ruby." Damien said petting his Chocobo, Quill.

"But we definitely need to pick up some food for these two." Flora said hugging her Rabite, Cotton.

"I feel so left out here." Jaune said dejectedly.

"Oh don't be like that Jaune." Ruby said, then she noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

The cat girl from Luon highway walking into Domina's inn.

"Ruby?" Damien asked.

"Uh... I have to check something out, come on Sharp." Ruby said running toward the inn, Sharp floating behind her closely.

Ruby followed the cat-girl into her room at the inn where she saw the woman sighing sadly, Ruby decided to knock twice to get her attention.

"Huh?" The woman asked, "Oh, hello."

"Hi." Ruby said, "I uh... saw you walk in here looking depressed so I decided to see if I can help." Ruby said.

"Heh, thanks." The woman said, "Tell me, do you believe in the great Tree of Mana?" she asked.

Ruby was caught off guard, but carefully though on the question, "Not really, I'd want to see proof of it before I'd believe it, and sadly the legend say's it burned to the ground so it'll be impossible to prove if it exists." Ruby said slowly.

"I feel the same way." The woman said, "What do you think happens to a soul when a person dies?"

"I think it just keeps going on." Ruby said, "I mean, if a soul just fades after someone dies then why is it that it never gets damaged no matter how long or hard we fight."

The woman nodded with a smile, "Yes, I've been wounded many times, yet my soul never took a scratch." She said, "Have you seen the Wisdom at Luon Highway yet?"

"Nope, a lot of stuff's been happening to push us back." Ruby said.

"Then could you please take me with you to see him?" The woman asked.

"Sure, the more the merrier." Ruby said, "Ruby Rose. And no, I'm not a Jumi in case you were wondering." As if to emphasize this she pulled the front of her shirt down just enough to show there was no core on her chest.

"I see." The woman said with a slight chuckle, "I'm Daena, a monk who lives and trains in the Gato Grottoes."

[]

The group of five made arrived at the highway a day later, "I can do this." Daena said to herself.

"Don't worry, you have us here with you." Ruby said patting the cat's back.

Daena took a deep breath, "Thanks Ruby."

The group ran down the path toward the same fork in the road they first met Daena, strangely the monster population hadn't changed at all.

Another thing was that they learned Sharp could transform herself, turning herself into a more liquid material and quickly shifting into either a shield of a mace, this made Ruby love the poltergeist even more than she already did.

Soon enough they reached the fork in the road and Daena halted herself, "I can do this." She repeated like a mantra and soon stepped forward to join them.

[]

The group soon reached the end of the road, which ended and a face shaped mountain, with a section of rocks that looked like an opened, inviting hand.

"So... Where's the wisdom?" Ruby asked.

 _"Step onto my hand and come closer dear children."_ a soft, yet deep voice asked, which was in synch with the moving lips of the mountain.

"Holy smokes." Ruby awed as she and the group stepped (or hopped in Cotton's case and floated in Sharp's case) onto the hand shaped rock, which soon rose up to put the group face to face with the face in the rocks.

 _"I am Gaeus, what is it that you seek dear children?"_ The face asked.

"My friend is dying, and I don't know what to do to help her." Daena said.

 _"Do whatever it is that she asks of you."_ Gaeus said.

"But she doesn't want me to do anything!" Daena cried.

 _"Then that is what you should do dear child, honor your friends wishes, and perhaps a way to help her that you could agree with will come to light."_ Gaeus said.

"I see. Thank you." Daena said.

 _"You're welcome child."_ Gaeus said, then his eye's shifted to Damien and Flora, _"You two, I think I should let you know that an ancient orchard has been growing at your home, I think it would be best to check the small grove just off the side of your home."_ Damien and Flora looked at each other in confusion before nodding.

 _"And you, Ruby Rose, there is a great power within you, concentrated at your eyes. Learn to harness this power, as it will lead you to victory against those who have wronged your friends and family."_ Gaeus said.

"My eyes?" Ruby asked as the hand lowered them back to the ground.

 _"Come again soon, dear children."_ Gaeus said closing his eyes.

The group then walked out of the area, "Thank you all for helping me with this." Daena said, mainly to Ruby, "As thanks I want you to have this, the Forbidden Ring." Daena said placing an oak wood ring in Ruby's hand.

"Uh... Thanks, but what's so special about it?" Ruby asked.

This ring shares the knowledge and experience the wearer gains in battle with all the allies that were close enough to be part of the battle themselves." Daena explained before she walked off.

"Wow, this sounds really powerful." Ruby said slipping the ring on her finger, "Jaune could use all the help he can get without..." Ruby trailed off.

"Yeah, but I question what I'm really gonna get out of this." Jaune said, "No one else here used a Sword and Shield."

[]

"I wonder what Gaeus meant about an ancient tree being in the grove over there." Damien said as he and the group went to check it out, the monster taking a nap in the barn from their extended trip, so Bud and Lisa stepped in to assist.

"Who knows." Ruby said as they arrived in the grove, and saw four Lullabud's rooted in the ground.

"Look's like we'll need to do some weeding if we're gonna find out." Flora said.

"I got this one." Bud said focusing his mana for a moment, before a rockslide of boulders formed out of nowhere and crushed the Lullabuds.

"That was awesome." Jaune said.

"Thanks." Bud said.

Then the ground began to shake violently, "Earthquake!" Flora shouted as everyone hugged the ground.

Then a mass of root's burst out of the grounds, very quickly forming a large tree that had a face.

 _"Oooooohhhhh, I can feel it."_ The tree said, _"The Mana flowing through me."_

"W-who are you?" Jaune asked.

The tree looked at Jaune, _"I am Trent, the Mana orchard."_ The tree said, _"Of you give me seed's I will grow them for you, plant's like me channel Mana through ourselves to bear fruits. I am able to grow them much faster than any other tree, and my fruits or far more exotic."_

"I think I have a few seeds you can have." Flora said pulling out two big round green seeds, a small pile of tiny orange seeds, and a small pile of long purple seeds and tossed them into Trent's mouth.

 _"These are good seeds, come back in a few days to collect the grown fruit."_ Trent said.

"No problem." Damien said as the group returned to the house to call it a day.

 **[[]]**

 **Well people, that was the chapter.**

 **Let me just say this, the Forbidden Ring is a great tool to have in Legend of Mana, where getting experience means you have to collect the small blue crytsal enemies often** ** **drop** and those who don't pick them up can't level up, which make leveling up you partner and pet a real hassle.**

 **The Forbidden Ring shares that EXP with everyone so long as you're the one who picks it up, slowing your leveling rate, but also ensuring you're pet's actually level up.**

 **Well everyone, next chapter we will go to Lake Kilma for the next quest.**


	6. The Gorgons Eye

**Hello reader's I have an announcement.**

 **I'm going to be posting a new story on November 15th, just thought I should let you know.**

 **Anyway today our heroes will travel to Lake Kilma.**

 **And encounter Pirates!**

 **Enjoy**

 **[[]]**

The day after they gave Trent the seeds the group gathered at the front of the place.

"How come we can't bring our pet's with us?" Ruby whined as she polished Sharp's blade.

"We can't drag these guys everywhere all the time Ruby." Damien said as he pulled out the next artifact.

The Stone Eye.

Damien closed his eyes and soon the stone eye vanished, "So where are we headed now?" Flora asked.

"Lake Kilma." Damien answered.

[]

The group arrived at Lake Kilma in just a couple of days and the first thing they heard was chatter, from a decently sized group no less.

"Huh, looks like someone's already here." Jaune said as the walked around the curve.

"Halt!" A man called, causing our heroes to stop and look at the group in font of them.

It was a bunch of human sized penguins standing in front of a Walrus, their attire seemed to say they prefer being at sea.

"What be the password?" A penguin asked.

"What?" Ruby asked confused.

She got even more confused when the penguins started cheering.

"Captain! Reinforcements are here!" A penguin said to the Walrus.

"You blathering idiots. You just need to take one good look at them to know they _aren't_ the reinforcements!" The Walrus shouted.

"But captain... She got the password right." A Penguin said.

"Oy... Let's just get back to the ship." The Walrus captain said before ushering the Penguins down the path ahead of the group.

"What just happened?" Jaune asked completely confused.

[]

The group continued onward, fighting a few new enemies, most notable being the purple, floating turnips with a face call Shrieknips, annoying plant monster that had a tendency to repeatedly let out a piercing shriek that actually paralyzed everyone that was close to the monster.

Needless to say Ruby was irritated by this and opted to use her Semblance to cut the monster in half every time she saw one before it could open it's mouth.

Soon they reached the pirates once again.

"Penguins, I said it before, we _need_ to get back to the ship. At this point we can forget about the treasure." The Walrus captain said to the penguins.

"Is it just me, or are there less penguins?" Jaune asked.

"It's not just you." Damien said.

"But captain, what about our stone-ified mates?" A Penguin asked.

That set the Captain off a bit, "It's petrified you idiots! Make another idiotic comment like that and I'll have ye K-... K-..." The captain started.

Everyone was wondering why the captain had a hard time saying the last word, which should obviously be 'killed'

"Klunked in the heads!" The Captain finally shouted, causing our heroes, and by extension a few penguins, to pratfall.

"Captain, that isn't a powerful enough threat." A Penguin said.

"Yeah, say 'I'll Kill ye all!'." A second penguin added.

"But kill is such a harsh word. Me mother said so you know." The captain said.

"Well mother does know best." Jaune said.

"But captain, any true pirate wouldn't hesitate to declare he'd kill us." A third Penguin said.

"Do it captain, show us the spirit of a true pirate." A fourth said.

"Alright." The Captain said, "Make another stupid comment like that and I'll," The Captain raised himself up on his tail to amplify the effect, "KILL YE ALL!"

This caused the penguins to cheer, "That was great captain!" a Penguin said.

"Alright, now let's go avenge our stone-ified mates!" the second said as they began to walk off.

Of course the captain started running after them, getting them to begin hustling.

"Uh..." Ruby said, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't the thing about punishments is that you want to avoid the harsher ones?"

"Yeah..." Flora said.

"Something isn't right with these pirates." Damien said.

[]

The group continued down the path the pirates went, but now that they were looking around they began to notice statues of the penguins.

"Whoa, you think these guys got petrified?" Jaune asked.

"Most likely." Damien said, "Fortunately most petrification's are temporary unless they are tied to a curse of some sort."

Flora then walked up to one of the statues and examined it for a moment before putting her hand on it to judge the magical make-up of the petrification, "This petrification is tied to... a monster's life force." Flora deduced.

"So... what does that mean?" Jaune asked.

"Basically most monster's that can petrify you are rather weak and can't petrify you for long, but this guy is strong enough that so long as he lives these guy are over-sized lawn ornaments." Flora explained.

"So kill the monster save the penguins." Ruby summed up.

"Pretty much yeah." Flora said, "Although I have to say that this isn't the effect of his direct power, most like it was channeled through something." she added.

"So that means by channeling his power through an object that means he really isn't as powerful as he is perceived." Damien noted.

"Yes." Flora said, and with that the group moved forward.

[]

"Excse me young'ins, could you give an old turtle a hand?" an old, green shelled, and upturned turtle asked.

"Yeah sure." Ruby said.

The group of four all got on the left side of the turtle and tipped him to the right until he flipped over.

"Thank you. Those pirates just rushed by me and flipped me over, no respect for the elderly." The Turtle huffed.

"Um sir?" Jaune asked, "The pirates make this place sound really dangerous, why are you here?"

"I live here young man, and don't worry, the only real danger is the fairies here, and that's only if they feel you have evil intentions." The Turtle said, "In fact it seems they trust you enough not to turn you into stone. I will cast a spell on you all so you can see them."

The turtle then raise his arms, which had fins where his hands would be, and a trio of blinking eye's flashed around the group, causing the fairies to fade into view.

Ruby, who seemed rather eager to meet a fairy walked over to one and talked to it, where she learned that the fairies of the lake hated humans, although she did say Ruby and her friends were fine.

A fairy Jaune talked to, when he asked how they petrified all the penguins, told him that they used a Stone Eye, which was charged with the power of their master, and could only be used by fairies.

One of the fairies floated up to Ruby after she finished her chat with the one she talked to and asked a question.

"Penguins are a type of human right?" The Fairy asked.

"Uh... I'm not entirely sure really." Ruby said.

"Oh thank Mana, I'm not the only one confused." The fairy said.

[]

The group continued toward the lake when they reached a cliff overlooking the lake.

They arrived just in time to see five penguins get thrown off the cliff, "W-wait, it was the penguins idea." The Captain said.

"Is he telling the truth or just trying to save his own hide?" Jaune asked.

"Could be both really." Damien said.

"We must sacrifice you to the master too." The fairy in front of the pirate said before she held out a stone eye, which fired a beam from the pupil.

"AAAAARRRGGHHH!" The captain shouted as he fell off the cliff.

The fairy lowered the stone eye and fluttered off, "Oh dear, things are getting worse." A familiar voice said.

The group looked behind them to see the turtle from before, who walked past them to overlook the lake, "What are you talking about?" Jaune asked.

"The fairies believe that if the master of this lake dies so will they. And rumors say that the master guards an amazing treasure." The Turtle said before looking at the group, "Both are false."

"That's terrible." Ruby said running to the cliffside with Damien.

"If you go down there it won't be easy getting back up." The Turtle said, "Is he really worth the risk?"

"Sir, with all due respect but the elimination of this 'master' is far more important than the safety of a group of pirates." Damien said before he jumped down with Ruby right behind him, Jaune and Flora following soon after.

"I suppose I should go to." The Turtle said.

[]

At the bottom of the cliff they saw the pirate captain was petrified, and when the penguins asked how they could save him, the Turtle answered that they could save him by slaying the master of the lake.

"How big is this master?" A penguin asked, he'd like to know what he's dealing with seeing as he and his friends are going to play the bait to lure it out of the lake.

"It's a big as..." The Turtle said walking to the edge of the lake, "From here." the Turtle then began to walk over to the cliffside, which was rather sizable a gap, "To here."

"That's as big as the Nevermore you guy's took down during initiation." Jaune said to Ruby.

"Well... I guess your plan could work..." A penguin said.

"Let me get you started." The Turtle said, and in a remarkable feat of strength, lifted and flung the petrified captain into the lake, causing the penguins to chase after him, "Now it's your turn." He said before moving to cover.

The master of the lake jumped out as soon as he was gone.

A giant eye, not nearly as big as the turtle made him out to be, it was covered by a purple eyelid that was covered in spikes. This was Gorgon Eye

[OST- Marginal Beast.]

"You know, this isn't as bad as he made it out to be." Jaune said, just before he had to dodge because the spikes on the side extended.

Ruby dashed past the eyeball, slashing as she did so, which caused the eye to flinch and suddenly fade.

"Where'd it go?" Ruby asked confused.

"Ruby behind you!" Damien shouted grabbing Ruby and pulling her out of the way, just before a purplish beam of energy blasted where she stood.

"That was close, thank's Damien." Ruby said.

"No problem." Damien said as he jumped up and slashed at the eye while Flora did the same by spinning her spear.

The same thing happened for a few minutes until Flora finally jumped up and stabbed the eye with her spear then jumping back off.

The eyeball turned to stone as Flora landed before it exploded.

[End OST]

"That wasn't all that bad really." Damien said.

[]

Due to how long it took for the rest of the now un-petrified penguins to rejoin the Pirate captain so they could make a slope that was easy on the Turtles back, our heroes ended up having to stay at the pirates camp for the night.

They were actually remarkably friendly for pirates, the captain even declared them his personal friends, and were welcome on his ship anytime.

[]

They soon returned to the Home, where Ruby and Flora went over to Trent to see if the food had grown.

It had because Trent's branches had both fruit's and oddly vegetables hanging from them.

Lettuce shaped like Armadillo's, Apricot's shaped like cat heads, a mushroom that looked more like a Jack-in-the-box, even a lemon that looked like a squid.

"This is awesome." Ruby said jumping up and picking an Apricat.

"Mana, I love these fruits, they are sooooo tasty." Flora said picking a Citrisquid.

[]

Over lunch Damien pulled out the next artifact, the flower shaped Firefly Lamp and closed his eye holding it, causing it to disappear in a small light.

"Tomorrow we're heading to a new town everyone." Damien announced

"Where?" Jaune asked.

"Lumina." Damien answered.

"Oh man I love that place, I could go for a new lantern for around the house, and I think the monsters could go with a nice one themselves." Flora said.

"Can we come?" Lisa asked.

"Of course you can." Damien said, getting the two kids to cheer.

[]

In the town of Lumina, in the middle of the night seemingly, there was a small lantern shop. But inside that shop was an unconscious woman.

She had long black hair with a ribbon tied up in it, she was sleeping on a bed with her weapons, a katana and a cleaver, leaned against the far wall.

And she was waking up, "Uugh." She groaned as she sat up.

"Sit up slowly, it helps with the dizziness." A different woman said.

She had long golden hair and a pale skinned face, she wore a pink flower rimmed cap and a pink dress covering her chest. From the legs down she had bird-like legs with three toed talon's at the end, along with six purple flowers on green vines sprouting from her back.

"W-who are you?" The black haired woman asked.

"My name is Monique, I'm a lamp maker here in Lumina, I often end up staying up a little too late when I'm making lamps, I just find it so fun." The woman said, then she noticed the black haired woman staring at her legs, "Oh right, I'm also a siren." Monique added.

The black haired girl thought on that information for a moment, "Don't sirens have feathery wings?" She asked recalling a few of the books she had read.

Monique chuckled at that statement and began flying toward the black haired woman, the six plant's sprouting from her back fluttering up and down slowly, somehow giving her lift, "Yes a lot of sirens do have feathered wings, but some of us don't but what we have still works the same in the end." Monique said, "So what's your name miss?"

The black haired woman was silent for a moment, "Blake, Blake Belladonna." she finally said.

 **[[]]**

 **That's the chapter everyone, and next chapter we go to Lumina and reunite with our favorite faunus girl...**

 **And learn the Dudbear language... that part is always so annoying, even with a strategy guide.**

 **Also sorry if the Gorgon Eye battle was a little poor, my fight's with the guy never really lasted very long due to the fact I get over leveled in the Mekiv Caverns hunting the Reptiles eggs in there until I get myself a Tyrannos... Plus I had to write the chapter a second time.**

 **Seriously I'm actually considering taking Tuesday afternoon's off from writing because I keep getting logged out automatically.**

 **Anyway, I don't go to Lake Kilma too often, but I can say that the upper path in the first area of the level holds a Plant egg for you to collect (However you have to beat a boss later in the game for it to show up)**

 **Seriously I hate those Shrieknips, I actually died once because they kept on shrieking!**


	7. Fairies Light

**Well, here comes another chapter of Legend of RWBY.**

 **And now I have a full plan for the quest routes I plan to do for this story... well minus three event's that you really can't tell when could happen so they'll just kinda... force themselves into the story when they happen.**

 **Anyway it's time to go to Lumina...**

 **Oh wait I almost forgot, we're going into Lumina to do the Quest Fairies Light. I'll do you all a favor and post the translation of the Dudbear language (Or at least the very little that is actually known) at the end of the chapter with the translations for them.**

 **Note I won't be doing the last set of Dudbear translations because unfortunately there are several words in it that we don't have a translation for as this is the only game in the series to have translations for Dudbear talk sadly so we cannot make much out of how they talk.**

 **Lloyd: So with that in mind I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

 **[[]]**

The trip to Lumina ended up taking a lot longer than planned because Flora wanted to find something so she could commission a unique lamp from Monique with, she ended up bringing Jaune with her because he wanted to get some more training in.

The trip ended with Flora returning with a Land Dragon's skull, and Jaune was carrying a Reptile egg, which had had a smile on it's shell, a flat tail, and clawed feet.

So after that week long detour the group, minus the pets and plus Bud and Lisa, arrived in Lumina.

"Alright people, follow me! I know exactly where Monique's shop is!" Flora declared and dragged her brother down the brick path.

"Why is it dark? It was mid-morning just a few minutes ago." Jaune asked.

"Lumina is a special place, it's always night here for some reason." Lisa said, "No one knows why though."

"Huh, that's weird." Ruby said.

Pretty soon the group arrived in a small shop, inside was a bunch of lamps, each one different from the last, all of them made out of strange things, one was even made out of a pumpkin.

"Monique!" Flora called out, getting the attention of the siren behind the desk.

"Oh Flora, it's good to see you again." Monique said fluttering over the counter to give Flora a hug, "Who are your friends?"

"You remember my hopeless brother Damien." Flora introduced, "The purple haired girl is Lisa, the purple haired boy is her brother Bud, the blonde guy is Jaune, and the girl with the red cape is Ruby, and no she isn't a Jumi."

"Ruby and Jaune?" Monique asked, "Huh... I've heard those names before, but where...?"

"So how are things going Monique?" Flora asked.

"Not so good really, my lamps aren't selling too well... I just need to sell six more. Maybe I should close this shop and go to another town." Monique said.

"Oh no my love don't say such crazy things!" A new voice called as the door to the shop opened, letting in a centaur wearing a large green hat and a green shirt holding a lute, "You wouldn't think of leaving your poet of love would you? I cannot live without looking at the starry sky without you by my side."

"Oh Gilbert." Monique said with a hint of a blush on her face, "If I don't sell my lamps I will starve."

"Then I shall sell them for you." Gilbert said trotting up to the counter to gather six lamps sitting on it, "Here shall begin out story of love." He said.

"Oh Glibert, thank you." Monique said, "Remember they are 1,000 Lucre a lamp."

Gilbert nodded and left with the lamps.

"Actually Monique, I was hoping I could actually commission you to make this into a lamp." Flora said placing the Land Dragon skull on the table, as well as 1,000 Lucre she had earned from selling the Earthsplitter's the Goblins in the Mekiv Caverns had dropped.

"Certainly Flora, just remember it will take about a day or two." Monique said, "I still have to man the shop for a few hours a day."

"No problem." Flora said, "We're gonna have a look around the town and buy some better gear for me and my brother before we leave so send us a letter when it's done." Flora said.

[]

The group stepped out of the shop, only for Gilbert to tap Flora on the shoulder, "Excuse me, I could use your help." Gilbert said.

"Why?" Flora asked.

"I want to help Monique, but I'm a poet, not a salesman, nor do I have to money to pay for all six of these lamps." Gilbert said, "I was hoping that because you were a friend of Monique's you'd help me sell three of them."

Flora was silent for a moment, "Okay, I'll help you Gilbert, it's for Monique." Flora said taking three of the lamps from Gilbert.

"Thank you." Gilbert said, "I'm going to take these three to my home and I'll meet you back here. The local Dudbears are probably the only ones around you can probably sell them to, but you need to know the language. Fortunately the local bartender has picked up on their language due to the amount of time he spends with them."

[]

The group walked to the eastern side of the town where the open air bar was.

"Dub!" A surprisingly deep voice said from the upper level of the bar.

"Dub." A female voice said, one Jaune and Ruby recognized.

*"Baba Dada?" The deep voice said.

"Dub." The familiar voice said before the sound of a harp and Flute began filling the silence.

"I recognize that voice." Ruby said running up the stairs to see a familiar black haired girl standing in front of a Harp and Pan Flute that were playing themselves, "BLAAAAAAAKE!" Ruby shouted diving at the Faunus, who didn't seem to be wearing her bow at the time.

Blake turned around in surprise just in time to get knocked down by the red blur that was Ruby, "Ruby..." Blake groaned as her team leader began crushing her in a full body hug.

"Blake I finally found you!" Ruby squealed.

"Ruby what's the rush?" Damien asked as he ran up the stairs with the rest of the group.

"Guy's I found Blake!" Ruby called.

"Wait... the Blake girl from your team back in Remnant?" Flora asked.

"Yep." Ruby said.

"Good for you then." Flora said.

"Ruby, can you get off me please?" Blake asked.

"Oh yeah, sure." Ruby said letting go of Blake, and then she proceeded to introduce everyone.

"Umm... Miss Belladonna?" Lisa asked.

"Yes... Lisa?" Blake asked.

"If it's alright with you... my I please feel your ears?" Lisa asked.

Blake was hesitant before she leaned down a presented her head to Lisa, who gently out her fingers in the ears, "Wow... it feels so soft..." Lisa said.

"Hey Lisa, as much as you and Blake probably enjoy the ear petting, we kinda have something to do right now." Flora said.

"Oh, right." Lisa said.

"What are you guys doing?" Blake asked standing back up, Ruby explained the situation to her friend quickly, and Blake was used to Ruby's spped talking and could understand it.

"Speaking of which I should probably talk to the barkeeper and learn what he knows of speaking Dudbear." Flora said.

"No need, I learned what he knows myself." Blake said, "Hey boss! My friends are here!" she then called to the barkeeper, who looked like he was made out of rounded jigsaw pieces.

"Alright Blake, I enjoyed your company while you were here." The Barkeeper said, "I'll miss having someone I can easily talk to, but you've got things to do."

"Thanks for the help through the week." Blake called back, "Now then, lets sell those lamps."

Blake then turned around and tapped the Dudbear she was just talking to on the shoulder, "Dub." He said.

"Dub." Blake replied.

**"Duda Bubu, Duba Bubu?" The Dudbear asked.

"Dud." Blake replied

"Duda Dub Ba, Duba Dub Ba?" The Dudbear asked.

"Dub." Blake said.

"Duba Dubababa Ba Da! Dub?" The Dudbear asked.

"Dub." Blake agreed.

"Duba Duda Dubbaa, Dub!" The Dudbear asked.

"Dub." Blake said, before she took a lamp from Damien.

"Dada Dadda?" Blake asked.

"Dub!" The dudbear said with a smile taking the lamp and handing over 1,000 Lucre.

"One down two to go." Ruby said.

"Uh... that kinda sounded like baby babble." Jaune said.

"He's got a point there." Flora said.

"Yeah that's true, but it's how they talk." Blake said going down the steps to a second Dudbear.

***"Ba Baba! Da Baba!" The Dudbear said.

"Dub." Blake said.

"Duba Dub Ba?" The Dudbear asked.

"Dub." Blake answered.

"Duba Dubba?" The Dudbear asked.

"Dub." Blake replied.

"Duba Duda Dubbaa, Dub!" The Dudbear asked.

"Dub." Blake said, before she took another lamp from Damien.

"Dada Dadda?" Blake asked.

"Dub." The Dudbear said exchanging 1,000 Lucre for the lamp.

"This sounds so weird." Ruby said.

"It's a lot weirder if you know the whole thing, which I don't." Blake said.

[]

The group remembered seeing a Dudbear on their way to the tavern and returned to him, and Blake approached.

****"Duba Gak Duda." The Dudbear asked.

"Dud." Blake said.

"Duba Gak Bubu?" THe Dudbear asked.

"Dud." Blake said.

"Bubu?" The Dudbear asked.

"Dud." Blake said.

"Dubba?" The Dudbear asked.

"Dub." Blake said.

"Duba Duda Dubbaa, Dub!" The Dudbear asked.

"Dub." Blake said, before she took the lase lamp from Damien.

"Dada Dadda?" Blake asked.

"Dub." The Dudbear said with a nod buying the lamp.

"That's all of them, let's get back to Gilbert." Flora said

[]

The group returned to Gilbert, who thanked them for the help and went inside, coming back outside very soon with Monique behind him, the couple when to the terrance over looking the area.

"Monique, I wish to share my dreams with you." Gilbert said.

"Yes Gilbert, let's talk about our dreams." Monique said.

"Let's just grab a passer-by and make him buy all of your lamps." Gilbert said.

"That's kinda low." Jaune said.

"You said it." Flora agreed.

"The few fans of my lamps come afar to buy them." Monique replied.

"We can let the Dudbears do all the dirty, messy work." Gilbert said as if nothing was wrong with her opinion, but in turn making Blake growl.

"I enjoy the time and effort I put into making my lamps." Monique said, calming Blake down a bit.

"Let's hire a famous designer to create a masterpiece." Gilbert said continuing.

"I find it fun to gather odds and ends to make unique lamps." Monique said.

"We can become rich beyond our wildest dreams." Gilbert said.

"I have no income, but the result of my work is what I enjoy." Monique said.

Gilbert sighed, "This is depressing, don't you have any dreams?" He asked.

"Everyday is a dream come true for me." Monique said.

Silence passed between the two for a moment.

"It looks as if our dreams do not seem to align, I must leave this town and seek out a new love." Gilbert said, shocking Monique.

"Oh Gilbert. I understand, once I recover from this shock I too shall seek out new love." Monique said as they hugged one last time before Gilbert trotted away and Monique flew back into her shop.

"Monique?" Flora asked worried chasing her into the shop.

The rest of the group was about to follow, but they were cut off by the trio of Dudbears they had sold lamps to, the trio saying 'Dub' as they passed.

A few minutes later Flora and the Dudbears walked out, "She's going to get over this fine it seems, she also gave me these." Flora said holding out a rose made of sand and held together by magic, and a spoon with a bull motif on the handle.

"Alright, we'll stick around a little longer and then we're off." Damien said.

 **[[]]**

 **Alright, first I will give you the list of words, then the translations for each of the stared quotes.**

 **Dub= General greeting / "yes"**

 **Dud= Goodbye / "No"**

 **Duba= "You"**

 **Duda= "Me"**

 **Dubba= "Friend"**

 **Bubu= "Dudbear(s)"**

 **Gugu= Any other creature**

 **Da= "Light" or "Stars"**

 **Ba= "Darkness" or "Night"**

 **Dadda= "Lamps"**

 **Dubababa= "A lot" or "Many"**

 **Du= "A little"**

 **Baba= "Music"**

 **Dada= "Go ahead" or "Please"**

 **Gak= A general show of displeasure**

 **Bub= A question.**

 **Dada Dadda= "Please (Buy) Lamps"**

 ***= Music Please.**

 ****= Me Dudbear, You Dudbear?"**

 **No**

 **Me yes Night, you yes Night?**

 **Yes.**

 **Me (Thinks there's) lots of night stars, yes?**

 **Yes**

 **Me (and) you friends, yes?**

 **Yes - Please (Buy) Lamps?**

 *****Night Music, Light Music**

 **Yes**

 **You yes night?**

 **Yes**

 **You friend?**

 **Yes**

 **Me (and) you friends, yes?**

 **Yes - Please (Buy) Lamps?**

 ****** You hate me? (Note in the game he actually says 'Duda Gak Duba' which means 'Me hate you.' But as a yes or no question that didn't make a lot of sense so I changed it for this story, I think it may have been a typo. It's to be expecting writing in Dubish.)**

 **No**

 **You hate Dudbears?**

 **No**

 **Dudbear?**

 **No**

 **Friend?**

 **Yes**

 **Me (and) you friends, yes?**

 **Yes - Please (Buy) Lamps?**

 **Now those are just the Dudbears I always go to, if there are more Dudbears you can get to buy from you then I don't even look for them.**

 **Anyway next chapter we will head to the jungle!**


	8. Huntin' Du'Cate

**Hey guy's how are you doing? Good? Bad? Uncertain?**

 **Well I'm probably going to feel one of those as soon as I watch the next episode of RWBY Vol 4 so I decided I might as well write up this chapter while I'm still happy as crud from watching Guardians of the Galaxy.**

 **And the heroes of this story go to one of my less liked dungeons...**

 **The Jungle**

 **[[]]**

After Blake had gotten herself situated at the Steele Home the group took a night off before Damien pulled out the next artifact.

The Medallion, which restored the Jungle of Fa'Diel.

Naturally the group rushed there to find out what needs doing there.

[]

"Okay now wemember." Said a short dog faced person wearing a blue coat, he was talking to a tall, stick thin guy with green hair and a short beefy guy wearing sandals, "You will be wewarded for every Du'cate tail you bwing me."

"So all we need to do is bring you a tail from this Du'Cate creature and our debt is cleared huh Mr Fuddy Duddy?" The tall man asked.

"My name is not Mr. Fuddy Duddy, it's Sootherbee." The short person said, "And your dept will not be fuwwy cleared, 20,000 Wucre will be deducted from your 10,000,000 Wucre dept."

"Duh... why do we owe you so much again?" The beefed person asked.

"Don't you get it Hampson?" The tall guy asked, "Mr. Fuddy Duddy here cheated us."

"My name is not Mr. Fuddy Duddy." Sootherbee said, "And I didn't cheat you Skippy, you have pay for eweything you bwoke."

"Ah well." Skippy said, "Toil, says the proverb, is the sire of fame."

"Duh... what does that mean?" Hampson asked.

"It mean's if you catch 500 Du'Cate's your dept is cleared!" Skippy said before dashing off as speed's similar to Ruby's.

"That's easy!" Hamspon shouted before running after Skippy, not nearly as fast, and nearly three times as loud.

"You know." Jaune said as he and the rest of the group watched, "The people here make the people on Remnant look so tame."

"I'll take your word for it." Damien said as he approached Sootherbee.

It was then that Ruby decided to ask something that had been on her mind ever since they found Blake"Hey Blake." Ruby asked, "How come you aren't wearing your bow anymore?"

"It's because there as so many different Races in Fa'Diel and none of them have any issue with any other race in Fa'Diel. I figured that no one would care if I walked around without a bow on my head, plus my ears aren't so stiff anymore." Blake answered.

"Oh." Ruby said.

[]

The group walked into the next area of the Jungle, and saw an unusual creature being bullied by a trio of Tomato men.

Tomato men were orange skinned Demi-Human creature that have their lower halves hidden inside a Tomato, and have a head of green hair designed like leaves.

The creature they were bullying was a round pink creature carrying a pitchfork on it's (Non-existant) shoulder and was wearing a nest on it's head with a clutch of eggs in it.

"Hey leave that poor thing alone!" Ruby shouted flashing up to the Tomato Men and cutting them in half in an instant.

"Pwa?" the small creature said looking up at it's savior.

"Awww, it a Lilipea." Flora cooed petting the creature.

"Pwa, pwa!" The Lilipea said before motioning the group to follow it.

"We'd better follow it." Blake said, "I'm pretty sure it knows this place better than us."

[]

The group followed the Lilipea to a penguin who lived in the Jungle, said penguin had cast a spell on the group to keep them from getting hopelessly lost, and then the group followed the Lilipea to a set of ruins, where they found Hampson and Skippy.

"Duh.. You found DU'Cate yet?" Hampson asked Skippe.

"Nope, not yet." Skippie said, "But I saw a funny looking creature back that way, maybe we can get some dough for it." Skippy jerked his head behind him.

"Duh... I'll go check it out." Hampson said, and trundled off in the direction neither Skippy went, nor where the group was standing.

"Wrong way idiot! The Fairies are over that way!" Skippy shouted, then he noticed the group, "Oh don't worry, he'll be fine, he'll just find his self next to Mr. Fuddy Duddy if he's still hanging around the entrance." And with that Skippy dashed past the group back into the jungle.

"Let's go check out the weird creature he saw." Jaune said.

"Yeah, that'd be a good idea." Flora said.

[]

The weird creature turned out to be Rosseti, a red, lion-like creature that was one of the remaing six of the Seven Wisdoms, who told the group that Du'Cate had been causing a ruckus in the Jungle and told the group they might have a chance at catching Du'Cate if they work together with Hampson and Skippy.

So that's what the group did, they recruited the help of Hamspon and Skippy to corner the beast for them until they made it to the Spring of Beasts.

"It's here." Blake said drawing Gambol Shroud, "It's done running."

"Then we'd better get ready for a fight." Damien said drawing his sword.

[OST- Pain of the Universe]

Du'Cate then fell from the tree's, it looked like an orange version of Du'Inke, which was understandable because he was a cousin of Du'Inke.

Du'Cate, landed on his rear end before he jumped up and hung from the branches.

"This could be a pain." Flora said, "We're fighting an ape in the- INCOMING!"

The group dodged to the side as Du'Cate flung an handful of fruit at the group, the fruit splattering and leaving imprint's in the ground where they impacted.

"Okay, note to self, avoid the fruit." Jaune said.

Damien jumped up and slashed down on Du'Cate, followed by Blake and Ruby.

"You got a plan, I can't jump that well." Jaune asked Flora.

"Not really, just try." Flora said using her spear to pole vault and stab Du'Cate in the gut.

Du'Cate roared before sweeping everyone of it, and then grabbed a piece of fruit and ate it whole, it spent a few moment's chewing before firing out the seeds a high speed at Jaune.

Jaune braced himself behind his shield as the seeds bounced off of it with remarkable force.

Then the branch Du'Cate was holding snapped, causing the massive ape to fall to the group.

Flora then focused her mana, causing the air to shimmer in three random locations, one of which being on top of Du'Cate as it was getting back up.

"Hah!" Flora shouted as a faded figure appeared, a tree-like woman with leaves for hair and purple orbs on her ears, then her image faded completely, causing a collection of vines to sharply sprout out from the three areas of shimmering air, ending Du'Cate's life.

[OST-End]

Du'Cate groaned before falling over backwards, then a collection of much smaller Du'Cate's picked p the massive ape and carried it off.

[]

The group, including Skippy and Hampson, had returned to Sootherbee and While Damien was negotiationg with the short man Ruby was interrogating Flora, along with Jaune and Blake.

"What was that back there?" Ruby asked in awe.

"That, Ruby, Was magic." Flora said, "More specifically, Mana Spirit Magic, combat spells that tap into the power of the eight spirits of Mana to harm my foes."

"What are the eight Spirit's of Mana?" Jaune asked.

"They are the eight beings that keep Fa'Diel's Mana in balance." Flora said, "They are Salamander the Spirit of Fire, Undine the Spirit of Water, Gnome the Spirit of Earth, Jinn the Spirit of Wind, Shade the Spirit of Darkness, Wisp the Holy Spirit, Dryad the Spirit of Life, and Aura the Spirit of gold."

"Spirit of Gold?" Blake asked confused.

"Dryad's opposite, living matter that can decompose over time balanced by non-living matter that can withstand the test of time." Flora explained.

"Oh... I kinda get it." Ruby said.

That's when Damien walked over, now holding a stone tablet, "I think we're done here." He said putting the tablet away and pulling out the Flame artifact, "Tomorrow we'll head wherever this place is that will be restored by this." And with the Damien restored the land sealed within the artifact.

[]

"I wonder who you two are?" Daena asked, mostly to herself as she looked at a pair of people she found unconscious just outside the temple.

An orange haired girl and a black haired man with a streak of pink in his hair, Daena then looked at the weapons they had with them.

A large, oddly shaped gray hammer and a pair of green weapons that looked to have blades on the ends.

 **[[]]**

 **Well everyone, that's the chapter, not very long, but personally I don't like the Jungle all that much.**

 **It does have it's redeeming factors though.**

 **For one it's the _only_ place that you can find Demonic Eggs, problem is there is a quest you have to do before you can even reach the spot to find those eggs.**

 **You can also gain the Demi-Human Chobin Hood as a pet if you have the Jungle's Dryad rating at 3/3, which is pretty easy considering it starts with a Dryad rating of 2/3.**

 **Anyway guy's I'll see you Monday for Verdant Gamer, and on Tuesday for something else :)**


End file.
